1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital comic editor, a method and a non-transitory computer-readable medium, particularly relates to an art to digitize comic contents.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-22269 discloses an apparatus which automatically detects speech bubbles from an image data of a comic. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-22269 also discloses an art which, when a speech bubble cannot be detected due to a missing portion of a border line in a speech bubble, detects the speech bubble by correcting the image data so as to eliminate the defect of the border line; and an art which draws a virtual extension line from a point where an outline (profile line) of a speech bubble is broken, and in which when the virtual extension line overlaps with the profile line, the profile line is determined as continuous, and thus, the speech bubble is detected automatically.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-22269 discloses an art which recognizes characters within a range of a speech bubble to thereby recognize a text.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-78923 discloses a comics editing support device which allows a user to attach a speech bubble at a desired position. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-78923 also discloses an art which inserts a text in a speech bubble, and when the text runs off the speech bubble, increases the region of the speech bubble.